L'Eclat de l'Aube
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: Voici le récit de la véritable histoire d'amour entre Alexandre et Héphaïstion.


**L'Eclat de l'Aube**

**

* * *

**Pella, 357 avant JC.

Parfois, avant même que l'aube ne pointe, nous la sentons venir. Emplissant les rues d'une douce chaleur, les rayons encore invisibles du soleil qui se lève peuvent nous prédire si la journée sera clémente ou non. D'une manière analogue, lors de certaines naissances, on peut deviner de quoi sera fait l'avenir du nouveau né. Gloire ou anonymat, bonheur ou tragédie, victoire ou défaite…

Lorsque le fils de Amyntas, aristocrate et ami du Roi Philippe, vint au monde aux lueurs de l'aube, prévit-il quel serait le destin exceptionnel de cet enfant ? Héphaïstion… C'est ainsi qu'il fut nommé en l'honneur du dieu Héphaïstos, créateur de foudre. Au-delà de ses yeux azurs, le nourrisson observait déjà le monde avec passion…une passion effrénée qui refléta bien ce qui l'attendait au cours des années à venir.

Plus les aubes se succédèrent, plus il devint fort et beau, surpassant ses camarades par sa grandeur. Malgré son esprit alerte, son honnêteté et sa sagesse, Héphaïstion ne brillait pas pour sa renommée. Mais me direz vous, quel renom un enfant de sept ans peut-il bien avoir ? Les préludes de sa grande destinée ne débutèrent que lorsque ses yeux couleur ciel croisèrent le regard fier et ténébreux de ce petit garçon blond qui s'en allait devenir le plus grand conquérant de tout les temps : Alexandre. Voilà un enfant qui, dés qu'il eut poussé son premier cri sur cette terre, fut voué à accomplir de grandes choses. Ce petit ange flavescent fut surnommé : le Fils de Zeus ou encore de Dionysos. Il était vrai que quiconque voyant le roi Philippe à côté de cet enfant ne pouvait éluder qu'un doute germe dans son esprit. Hormis ce lien inéluctable qui allait bientôt s'emparer d'eux, Héphaïstion et Alexandre avaient cette autre chose en commun : une âme forte et conquérante qui pouvait venir à bout de tout.

Héphaïstion et le petit prince Alexandre, fils du Roi Philippe et de la Reine sorcière Olympias, s'étaient toujours côtoyés depuis la naissance. Mais ce ne fut que lors de cette journée, attendant leur précepteur Aristote, qu'ils trouvèrent enfin le courage de s'aborder. Un unique regard, un simple sourire les prédestina à être liés jusqu'à la mort.

* * *

Pella, 350 avant JC

Il faisait chaud en cet après midi d'été, au cœur du palais de Pella. Au dehors, dans une cour poussiéreuse, les douze enfants qui s'étaient regroupés en ce lieu afin de commencer leur enseignement auprès d'Aristote, se poussaient afin d'obtenir une place à l'ombre d'un immense arbre. Le plus grand d'entre eux, Cassandre, se tenait debout, bras croisés, au dessous des branches et son air revêche interdisait aux autres d'approcher. A l'écart des ses camardes, ne cherchant pas à se cacher du soleil qu'il vénérait, Héphaïstion dessinait des cercles dans la poussière à l'aide de son pied. Les longues mèches brunes qui retombaient sans cesse sur son visage ne semblaient guère l'incommoder. Ne prêtant pas attention aux pleurs de ses camardes qui souffraient de la chaleur, ce fut le poids d'un regard qui le fit se retourner. Comme transperçant son âme d'une flèche acérée, les deux yeux noirs qui avaient attiré son attention le fixaient avec intérêt. Il reconnu tout de suite le propriétaire de ces prunelles ténébreuses pour l'avoir maintes fois croisé lors de ses visites au palais.

Alexandre, petit prince de Pella.

Répondant au timide sourire qu'Alexandre lui accorda, Héphaïstion le vit quitter la plaisante ombre pour le rejoindre sous le brûlant soleil.

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? » Lui demanda le prince, fronçant ses sourcils couleur miel.

Il porta ensuite l'un de ses doigts au visage de son compagnon, ôtant les petites gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient au bout de son nez. Ne pouvant le quitter des yeux, à la fois troublé et captivé, Héphaïstion répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Cassandre te fait peur c'est ça ? » Ajouta Alexandre en jetant un rapide regard à Antigone qui, ses bras rougis pas le soleil, n'osait s'approcher du grand et imposant garçon.

Faisant un pas vers le prince, Héphaïstion répondit d'une voix rauque :

« Je n'ai jamais peur ! »

Alexandre rit face à la farouche indignation de son camarde aux cheveux d'ébène puis il lui tendit sa main.

« Alors viens avec moi. »

Passablement interloqué, une petite grimace de réflexion passa sur le visage d'Héphaïstion. Puis, incapable de refuser, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Alexandre pour le suivre sous l'arbre où Cassandre les accueillit avec un sourire carnassier, mais n'osa pas leur barrer la route. Après tout, même à sept ans, il savait reconnaître le prince lorsqu'il le voyait. Restant côte à côte, leurs mains toujours liées, Alexandre et Héphaïstion attendirent la venue d'Aristote en silence.

Leur premier enseignement fut porté sur les mythes et légendes grecques. Passionnés dés les premiers instants par les récits d'Ulysse et tout particulièrement par l'épisode de la Guerre de Troie, il ne fut pas rare de voir les deux yeux noirs d'Alexandre chercher à croiser le regard azur d'Héphaïstion durant la leçon…

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient à la lutte, Héphaïstion vainquit le prince qui accepta sa défaite. Il aima tout de suite la force de caractère que possédait son compagnon qui fut, à partir de ce jour, le seul et unique à rester intraitable et honnête avec lui. Il promit par contre à Héphaïstion que jamais plus il ne serait perdant lors d'un combat.

Et Alexandre avait raison… dans l'Histoire, personne ne put le surpasser. Il fut uniquement vaincu par Héphaïstion, qui à compter de cette journée, devint son plus proche confident.

Les années passèrent, n'altérant nullement leurs liens. Au contraire, le temps consolida leur amitié qui se mua bientôt en un sentiment plus vigoureux, plus passionné.

A l'aube de leur adolescence, Héphaïstion et Alexandre virent leurs amis passer de conquêtes en conquêtes alors qu'eux fuyaient le lit des femmes. Ils préféraient grandement passer leurs journées ensemble à parler des héros de légendes qu'ils aimeraient incarner. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent au coucher du soleil pour observer la lune et les étoiles. Au cœur de la nuit, où les dieux semblaient si proches d'eux, leurs mains s'unissaient dans de timides caresses alors qu'ils s'imaginaient dans la peau d'Achille et son amant Patrocle sous les murs de Troie. Observant de loin ces deux âmes s'unir et s'entremêler, la mère d'Alexandre, jalouse, décida qu'à l'âge de seize ans, il était temps pour son fils de cesser de préférer Héphaïstion aux femmes. S'amusant plus qu'ils ne craignaient cette jalousie qu'engendrait leur affection, les deux jeunes hommes durent dorénavant se montrer plus discrets.

Seulement, l'un ressentait irrémédiablement le besoin de l'autre…

Ce fut lors d'une de ces nuits, où Olympias envoya une jeune et belle créature entre les draps de son fils, qu'Alexandre, fuyant ses quartiers, retrouva Héphaïstion dans un des jardins du palais. Sous la lune blême, ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Héphaïstion prenne cette folle initiative qui bouleversa leur vie. Avant ce jour, même lors de ces festivités endiablées où l'alcool débride les passions, jamais encore ils n'avaient cédé à leurs pulsions. Leurs bouches s'étaient parfois frôlées lors d'accolades particulièrement chaleureuses et l'éclair de plaisir qui venait immanquablement mordre leur chair à ce simple contact les avait éternellement effrayés. Mais cette nuit, lorsque Héphaïstion approcha vivement son visage de celui d'Alexandre pour unir leurs lèvres, la peur disparut pour faire place au plus délicieux et terrible des sentiments. La flamme incandescente qui profana leurs deux cœurs battants imprima dans leur âme ce moment où ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être simplement des amis. Leur bouches se devinèrent au début doucement, se contentant de se caresser chastement. Héphaïstion passa ensuite l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque d'Alexandre afin d'approfondir le baiser. Les lèvres du jeune prince s'ouvrirent lentement, tremblantes, pour laisser échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Son compagnon en profita pour y glisser sa langue, taquine, qui vint s'amuser avec ses dents, son palet puis rencontra enfin sa consœur pour propulser Alexandre dans un univers où rien ne comptait hormis la chaleur de ce souffle contre sa joue, la brûlure de cette bouche se pressant contre la sienne. Héphaïstion sentit une puissante vague de jouissance brute imprégner tout son être, se concentrant par la suite dans son bas ventre qui s'enflamma lorsque les bras d'Alexandre se refermèrent autour de son cou, liant leur deux corps au plus près. Haletant, son cœur prévoyant de bondir hors de sa poitrine tant il s'affolait, le jeune prince souffla le nom de son ami tout contre ses lèvres. Héphaïstion mit alors fin à leur tout premier baiser, ses magnifiques yeux aux iris aussi claires que le turquoise étant dilatés par le désir violent qui le saisissait au contact de ce corps tendu contre le sien.

« Mon Alexandre... » murmura-t-il, ses doigts caressant tendrement le visage de son ami.

Le prince ne sut pas quoi penser. Il venait sans doute de vivre le moment le plus délicieusement érotique de toute son existence et cela s'était produit entre les bras d'un homme. De son plus proche ami. De son confident. Alexandre fut tenté de le repousser mais les mains d'Héphaïstion se firent soudain plus fiévreuses, plus audacieuses, se perdant au creux de ses reins. Alors il oublia tout.

« Embrassa-moi encore », supplia-t-il en s'accrochant au cou de son ami comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Son regard se teintant d'un éclat sauvage, Héphaïstion se pencha sur le visage d'Alexandre et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, scellant à jamais leur destin.

Les quatre années qui passèrent furent difficiles pour Alexandre et Héphaïstion car l'ombre d'Olympias, omniprésente, pesait sur eux. L'indifférence du Roi Philippe envers son fils fut un avantage et les orgies Philippennes furent les seuls moments où Héphaïstion et lui pouvaient échanger des baisers ou encore s'éclipser sans paraître suspects. Bien que leur relation devint très vite connue de tous, ils demeurèrent extrêmement discrets, refusant de céder à leur désir tant qu'ils seraient obligés de se cacher.

* * *

Pella, 336 avant JC.

En cette année, le Roi Philippe, qui méprisait Alexandre autant qu'il pouvait haïr Olympias, prit une nouvelle femme afin de s'allier avec une grande famille macédonienne. Ce fut lors d'un banquet donné en l'honneur du mariage qu'une dispute éclata entre Alexandre et son père. Celui-ci, ivre de rage, l'exila et voulut lui retirer le trône. Mais Philippe n'eut jamais l'occasion de mettre ses menaces à exécution car il mourut assassiné peu après. Alexandre, étant l'unique héritier mâle en âge de régner, devint Roi à vingt ans.

Le soir du couronnement, une fois la cérémonie terminée, Alexandre entendit soudain frapper à sa porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » S'enquit-il, sa main retenant le bord de la toge qu'il s'apprêtait à ôter.

« C'est moi », souffla la voix rauque d'Héphaïstion.

Ayant l'habitude d'entrer dans les quartiers d'Alexandre sans y être inviter, il poussa le battant et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. La vision qu'il eut de son ami quasiment nu, un simple voile dissimulant son intimité, lui coupa un instant le souffle. Les entraînements au combat qu'ils avaient tout deux l'habitude de suivre avait sculpté leur corps qui était à présent à la fois svelte et fort. Évitant à son regard de rester trop longtemps posé sur la peau dorée par le soleil d'Alexandre, Héphaïstion lui sourit puis s'approcha du lit. Observant cette chambre qu'il connaissait pourtant dans les moindres recoins, Héphaïstion se sentit soudain en terrain étranger. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté lorsque la main chaude d'Alexandre vint se placer sur sa nuque, il clôt ensuite les yeux pour apprécier les frissons qui parcoururent son échine.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite nocturne ? » L'interrogea Alexandre en s'éloignant pour aller déposer sa couronne de laurier sur une table.

Soulevant ses paupières, Héphaïstion le regarda faire, aimant avec ferveur le moindre de ses gestes, puis répondit enfin :

« J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas encore félicité. Tu es Roi. Moi Roi… »

Ces deux derniers mots furent prononcés avec une telle douceur qu'Alexandre sentit son cœur s'emballer. Par Eros, la voix d'Héphaïstion avait déjà le don de transformer son corps en un terrible brasier, alors de l'entendre susurrer ainsi fit monter en lui un impérieux désir. Alors qu'ils se dévisageaient en silence, Alexandre s'approcha puis lui confia :

« Si j'avais le choix, je ne serais pas le roi de ces terres mais uniquement celui d'Héphaïstion.»

Baissant ses yeux azur, le jeune Pellaen sourit à son souverain puis saisit l'une de ses boucles blondes entre ses doigts. Pour tenter de dissiper l'atmosphère chargée d'une tension on ne peut plus charnelle, Alexandre regarda un instant par la fenêtre grande ouverte puis déclara :

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais éprouvé le véritable désir de gouverner. J'aime commander, mais toi et moi savons très bien que je ne suis pas un politicien. Je suis un aventurier. »

« Rien ne t'empêche de rester ce conquérant qui désir connaître tout du monde. L'univers est à tes pieds mon roi, il te suffit juste de t'en saisir, » fit remarquer Héphaïstion en suivant son regard qui se perdait à l'horizon.

« Et me suivras-tu dans mon entreprise ? M'accompagneras-tu en Asie afin d'y vaincre ce chien de Darios qui a osé faire assassiner mon père ? Seras-tu toujours à mes côtés Héphaïstion ? »

Cette suite de questions fut posée avec un fervent espoir qui troubla Héphaïstion. Il connaissait le grand Alexandre, celui qui ordonnait et savait se faire obéir ainsi que celui qui sous ses airs angéliques pouvait être aussi dangereux et vif qu'un fauve. Seulement, jamais encore il n'avait envisagé cette facette de sa personnalité. Alexandre le fixait maintenant, à la fois désespéré et avide de connaître sa réponse. Ce fut en cet instant qu'Héphaïstion comprit qu'il avait besoin de lui et que envers et contre tout, il l'aimait. Prenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, Héphaïstion la serra de toutes ses forces puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alexandre.

« Je te suivrais et veillerais sur toi. Que serait Achille sans l'appui de Patrocle ? »

Le franc sourire qui embellissait encore davantage le visage d'Héphaïstion rassura Alexandre qui poussa un petit soupir, sa respiration retrouvant un rythme plus normal.

« Pardonne ma fougue, mais cette journée fut longue. Il semble que les dieux se soient joués de moi. Le jour m'a paru duré des siècles, » souffla le roi en s'éloignant de son compagnon pour terminer de se dévêtir.

Tout en dénouant le voile qui demeurait son ultime vêtement, il sentait le regard brûlant d'Héphaïstion sur son corps nu. Comme si sa peau prenait feu sous l'intensité de ses yeux azurs, embrassant la ligne de son dos, sa chute de rein vertigineuse, le galbe tentateur de ses fesses, Alexandre s'empressa de passer une longue chemise de toile blanche. Ce soir, la faim qu'il avait d'Héphaïstion semblait incapable à contrôler. Ce fut pour cela que lorsque son ami lui posa cette question, il ne put contenir son ardeur plus longtemps :

« Et quel sera ton premier acte en temps que souverain ? »

Le dévisageant comme jamais auparavant, Alexandre réalisa soudain qu'à présent qu'il était roi, il avait tout les droits. Ainsi, il pouvait aimer Héphaïstion s'il le désirait…et il _le_ désirait ! Ce fut le cœur chargé par tout ce que ces quatre ans de frustration avait fait naître en lui qu'Alexandre fit un pas rapide en direction de son compagnon, le saisit par la taille et l'embrassa avec une passion qui le surprit lui-même. Confondu aux premiers abords, Héphaïstion répondit ensuite à son baiser avec tout autant de frénésie, mêlant impitoyablement leurs langues et leur souffle. La dernière barrière qui avait put contenir leur amour depuis si longtemps céda et le corps à corps qui s'en suivit fut d'une incroyable violence. Ils avaient perdu tout contrôle. Leurs bras s'enlaçaient à s'étouffer, leurs mains déchiraient le peu de vêtement qu'ils portaient et leurs lèvres furent meurtries sous la force de leurs baisers. Enfin, Alexandre accula Héphaïstion contre un mur. Haletant, ses yeux noirs dévorèrent ce bleu qui le rendait fou puis il s'approcha de l'oreille de son compagnon pour lui murmurer :

« Nous sommes enfin libres. »

Ce fut Héphaïstion qui prit l'initiative du prochain baiser avant de projeter Alexandre sur le lit où il le rejoint en un bond félin. S'allongeant côte à côte, le roi prit le temps de détailler le corps nu qui se trouvait si près du sien, ses yeux caressant lentement les muscles de ses bras, le dessin de ses pectoraux, le fin duvet qui longeait son bas ventre pour rejoindre sa virilité fièrement dressée, avant de pousser plus avant leur étreinte. Jamais encore ses lèvres n'avaient goûté à un nectar plus doux que la peau ambrée d'Héphaïstion. Il le sentit se cambrer de plaisir sous ses doigts. A l'entente de la respiration gémissante du brun lorsque sa langue vint s'amuser à voyager le long de son corps, Alexandre osa entreprendre une caresse des plus audacieuse. Héphaïstion dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre contre lui et assouvir son désir dans l'instant. Mais la suite fut tellement délicieuse qu'il félicita sa tempérance. Alors que ses hanches décollaient dans une suite de soubresauts incontrôlables provoqués par la jouissance qui montait en lui, Héphaïstion supplia Alexandre de cesser sa torture avant qu'il ne perde totalement pied. Le jeune roi remonta alors embrasser son amant, sa langue voyageant sur tout son corps avant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Héphaïstion fit ensuite basculer son compagnon sous lui, un sourire gourmand éclairant son visage. Ne sachant comment il avait pu faire pour attendre si longtemps avant de poser ses paumes et sa bouche sur cette chair qui lui fit perdre toute notion de raison, Héphaïstion entama un impérieux balai de tous les plaisirs qui les conduisit à ne faire plus qu'un. Avant de se positionner entre les cuisses offertes d'Alexandre, le jeune Pellaen joignit leurs lèvres dans un fiévreux baiser. Profitant du fait que son partenaire était occupé à s'amuser avec sa langue, Héphaïstion le pénétra d'un coup de hanche passionné, étouffant son cri de surprise à l'aide de sa bouche. Il commença alors à aller et venir inlassablement, butant très vite contre un point de pur plaisir au tréfonds du corps d'Alexandre. Être en lui le menant au paroxysme du bonheur, Héphaïstion le serra dans ses bras, ses mains parcourant son torse et ses hanches mouvantes. Alexandre, au moment de l'ultime conscience, et avant de sombrer dans les méandres de l'extase, murmura :

« Je t'aime.»

Unissant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, ce qu'Héphaïstion lui fit éprouver par la suite fut la plus belle des réponses à son aveu d'amour.

Leur première nuit se prolongea, prenant des airs de combat, l'un voulant toujours reprendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ainsi, lorsque l'aube pointa, ce fut deux amants épuisés mais comblés que les premiers rayons du soleil frôlèrent. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais la servante qui apportait le déjeuner du roi resta figée d'horreur. Face à elle, Alexandre sommeillait, entièrement nu, serrant le corps d'Héphaïstion contre lui. La tête de ce dernier reposait sur la large poitrine de son amant et un sourire rêveur illuminait son visage endormi. Étouffant un cri de surprise, l'esclave invoqua silencieusement les dieux afin qu'ils pardonnent au roi cette lubricité malsaine dont il faisait preuve sous leurs yeux. Puis les battants se refermèrent sur elle une fois qu'elle eut déposé le plateau d'argent sur une table. Sachant que si elle répétait ce dont elle venait d'être témoin, il en était fini de sa vie, l'esclave se tut. Même lorsque la reine Olympias lui demanda si son fils avait bien dormis, ce fut rougissante mais convaincante qu'elle lui répondit que le nouveau Roi se portait à merveille.

Suite à cette nuit, Héphaïstion et son roi firent un voyage à Mieza où leurs longues promenades permirent de développer la nouvelle tournure qu'avait prit leur relation. Lors d'une nuit étoilée, ils virent plusieurs éclats de lumière filer dans le ciel, rien que pour eux. Ce signe des dieux les conforta dans l'idée qu'en leur âme, vivait celle d'Achille et de Patrocle. Réincarnations de ces héros et amants d'une époque qui les fascinait, Alexandre et Héphaïstion s'amusaient souvent à se surnommer ainsi.

Les années qui suivirent furent plutôt remplies pour Alexandre et Héphaïstion. Entre les guerres qu'ils devaient mener en Asie et leur amour qui ne faisait que croître maintenant qu'il pouvait être vécu plus librement, les deux amants et leurs amis, officiers dans la cavalerie des Compagnons, pourchassèrent les armées de Darios jusqu'au cœur de l'Occident. La veille des batailles, désirant profiter de leurs derniers instants s'ils périssaient durant le combat, il n'était pas rare de voir Héphaïstion quitter sa tente pour rejoindre celle d'Alexandre. Seule la lune et cette aube toujours rayonnante furent témoins de leurs ébats. Les autres généraux et proches du roi savaient en leur fort intérieur que la relation qui liait leur souverain et son favori n'avait rien d'une amitié ordinaire. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une passion malsaine et coupable à leurs yeux. Mais leur amitié et leur affection sincère pour Alexandre et Héphaïstion, avec qui ils avaient grandi, leur permettaient de pardonner cet égarement.

Grâce à ses qualités militaires et afin qu'ils restent côte à côte même lors des batailles, Héphaïstion fut nommé chef de l'escadron royal par Alexandre. Ce fut poussés par leur vénération des personnages d'Achille et de Patrocle qu'ils se rendirent sur leur tombe afin de leur rendre hommage, dés leur arrivée en Asie.

* * *

Ilion (Troae) en Asie, 334 avant JC.

Marchant silencieusement entre les tombes recouvertes par la végétation, Héphaïstion prenait garde de ne pas les profaner en posant malencontreusement son pied sur une stèle tombée.

« Mon petit Patrocle craindrait-il de réveiller la colère des morts ? » Déclara Alexandre qui le suivait de près.

Sans prendre la peine de lui lancer un regard noir à l'entente de son ton narquois, Héphaïstion répondit :

« Je serais toi, je ne tenterai pas Hadès. Et n'oublie jamais que je n'ai peur de rien. »

Portant sa main à la ceinture en cuir d'Héphaïstion, Alexandre glissa l'un de ses doigts dans une boucle puis l'attira vers lui. Le dos de son amant heurtant son torse avec délice, il l'enlaça tendrement, son menton venant se poser au creux de son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui hier encore m'as dit que, contrairement à Patrocle, tu craignais que je meurs avant toi ? »

Souriant à ce souvenir, Héphaïstion souffla :

« Je ne me soucis que de toi au monde. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin après cette brève étreinte puis ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière poussiéreuse.

« Ils sont ici », l'informa Alexandre en montrant deux tombeaux particulièrement majestueux et anciens d'un signe de la main.

Ils gardèrent alors un silence respectueux en observant ces sépultures qui signifiaient tant pour eux. S'approchant de la pierre tombale qui portait le nom de Patrocle, Héphaïstion y déposa la couronne de fleurs blanches et de lierres qu'il tenait en main. Jetant un rapide regard à Alexandre qui faisait de même sur la tombe d'Achille, il pensa à cette lutte qu'ils s'en allaient livrer dans quelques semaines contre Darios et son armée. Les Orientaux contre lesquels ils allaient se battre étaient presque deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Sans la confiance à toute épreuve qu'il portait à Alexandre, Héphaïstion se serait demandé si cette entreprise n'était pas du suicide. Son seigneur lui avait dors et déjà exposé son plan de bataille et hormis une légère faille dans le flan gauche, il ne trouvait rien à y redire. L'ingéniosité militaire d'Alexandre et son orgueil démesuré promettait une bataille sans merci. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être vaincu par l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de son père, même si pour cela il devait perdre tous ses soldats. Ainsi, ce ne fut pas l'idée d'une défaite qui serra douloureusement son cœur, car il savait qu'ils vaincraient. Néanmoins, la simple pensée de perdre Alexandre durant le combat lui était insupportable. Lors des guerres, les principales cibles étaient les rois, or Alexandre n'avait pas volé son surnom de « Grand ». C'était un souverain qui combattait en première ligne avec son armée et qui ne craignait ni la douleur ni la mort. Héphaïstion non plus ne fuyait pas devant le danger, il y courrait au contraire. Les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps étaient les témoins des nombreuses mêlées desquelles il était sortit couvert de sang. Seulement, il ne pouvait supporter que l'on touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu d'Alexandre.

« Une seule chose m'effraie en venant ici », déclara le roi, ayant suivit le cheminement de pensée d'Héphaïstion à travers son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien inquiéter un roi ? » S'enquit le jeune général en venant poser l'une de ses mains sur la joue de son amant.

« Si nous sommes vraiment les nouveaux Achille et Patrocle, tu devras mourir avant moi et cela, jamais je ne pourrais l'accepter. Mais si un jour tu me quittes, comme lui, je vengerais ta mort. Puisse-je périr sous le courroux des dieux que je n'aurais de cesse de débusquer celui qui t'aura ravi à moi », répondit Alexandre en le fixant avec intensité.

Il lui paraissait toujours extraordinaire de constater à quel point le regard du roi devenait doux lorsqu'il croisait le sien. Les yeux noirs d'Alexandre pouvaient pourtant être durs et froids, se montrant sans pitié ni chaleur face à ses opposants. Il était difficile à un autre qu'Héphaïstion de soutenir ce feu qui brûlait au tréfonds de ces prunelles ténébreuses. Les multiples facettes de la personnalité complexe d'Alexandre le fascinaient. Il pouvait se montrer tantôt cruel, tantôt clément, tantôt rageur, tantôt tempéré. Les seuls aspects qui demeuraient en lui quoi qu'il fasse étaient cette passion qu'il avait de faire et de conquérir les choses, ainsi que son immense orgueil. Héphaïstion était l'unique à avoir pu contempler un Alexandre amoureux et c'était ce privilège qui le faisait l'aimer davantage chaque jour.

« Alors prions pour que notre destin ne soit pas si funeste », décida Héphaïstion en reportant son attention sur les deux tombes à présent ornées des couronnes de fleurs.

« Comptes-tu bientôt énoncer ton plan à Cassandre, Cléitos, Ptolémée et aux autres ? » Ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il n'aimait pas penser à l'hypothèse qu'Alexandre puisse mourir avant lui, cela l'effrayait, le rendait faible. Or, il haïssait montrer ses faiblesses…

« Une fois que nous serons à Issos. Il nous reste quelques semaines afin de renforcer notre flan gauche, ainsi ils ne trouveront rien à redire », lui confia le roi.

« As-tu déjà vu Parménion refuser une occasion de te rappeler que tu devrais faire comme ton père pour te contredire ? » Fit remarquer Héphaïstion avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis, alors que le soleil se couchait, ils rejoignirent leurs chevaux afin de regagner le camp. Le vent fit soudain frémir les fleurs des couronnes et une ombre passa sur les tombeaux, suivant Alexandre et Héphaïstion. Le destin était en marche et rien ne pourrait endiguer sa course…

Comme l'avait prévu Héphaïstion, le plan de bataille fut vivement critiqué. Les autres Compagnons eurent beaucoup de difficulté à croire que les Macédoniens puisses vaincre alors que les hommes de Darios étaient si nombreux. Mais la passion que mit Alexandre dans son plaidoyer fini par les convaincre et ils se battirent. L'aigle qui les devança dans le ciel brûlant alors qu'ils chargeaient, enorgueillit tous les soldats qui luttèrent avec une force sauvage. Alors qu'Alexandre et Héphaïstion entraînaient les troupes de Darios dans un piège afin que ce premier ait le champ libre pour tuer le roi perse, le flan gauche des Macédoniens chuta. Et alors que Darios fuyait devant sa défaite, Alexandre s'élança pour rattraper ce lâche qui en plus de ne pas se battre avec ses hommes, abandonnait le champ de bataille. Mais la voix d'Héphaïstion le fit sortir de sa folle rage lorsqu'il lui apprit que s'ils ne portaient pas immédiatement secours à leurs soldats, son armée serait décimée. Renonçant à poursuivre cette vengeance personnelle qui le liait à Darios, Alexandre et sa troupe firent demi-tour afin de consolider ce flan gauche qui leur faisait toujours défaut. La victoire ne fut pas sans perte mais le roi, aimé de tous, sortit vainqueur de sa confrontation avec Darios.

Les autres batailles qui opposèrent le roi macédonien et le souverain perse furent sanglantes, mais Alexandre les remporta toutes. Celle de Gaugamèle resta dans les mémoires comme l'affrontement final où Alexandre vainquit définitivement celui qui était l'investigateur de la mort de son père.

Ainsi, alors que l'année 331 avant JC débutait seulement, ses triomphes menèrent Alexandre aux portes de la grande cité de Babylone. Plus magnifique et luxueuse que toutes les autres métropoles qu'il avait faites siennes, Babylone fut le berceau du royaume d'Alexandre en Asie. Suite aux batailles d'Issos et de Gaugamèle, le roi décida que le courage dont Héphaïstion avait fait preuve méritait une récompense. Ce fut donc paré des mêmes vêtements que lui et à sa hauteur que son amant entra pour la première fois dans la cité. Le fait qu'Héphaïstion fut placé à la droite du roi alors que d'autres Compagnons avait un grade plus haut que le sien fit naître la jalousie dans le cœur de certains.

Cléitos, ami du défunt roi Philippe et général en chef de la phalange, fut outré par l'attitude d'Alexandre qui préférait faire honneur à son amant plutôt qu'aux plus méritants. Mais le mépris jaloux qu'il éprouvait envers Héphaïstion avait débuté bien avant Babylone. Sa haine n'avait fait que croître depuis ce jour où la mère de Darios, capturée depuis peu par les Macédoniens, s'était prosternée devant Héphaïstion, le prenant pour le roi. Il était vrai que sa parure aussi luxueuse que celle d'Alexandre et sa beauté piquante pouvait tromper la perception des étrangers. Cette scène avait beaucoup fait rire les autres Compagnons, mais Cléitos avait trouvé indécent qu'Alexandre lui pardonne son erreur en prétendant qu'Héphaïstion était son égal et que de se prosterner devant lui était comme se prosterner devant le roi. En annonçant ceci, Alexandre proclamait presque publiquement qu'un profond lien existait entre lui et Héphaïstion. Au cœur de la cour de Perse, il était coutumier de surnommer Héphaïstion « le compagnon du Roi ».

Babylone aurait pu être la fondation de son pouvoir en Asie, car en libérant le peuple perse de la tyrannie de Darios et en incorporant les guerriers de cette nouvelle cité à ses troupes, le souverain fut adulé, tel un héros de légende. Ainsi, Alexandre aurait pu y gouverner sans pousser plus loin son entreprise et demeurer un conquérant incroyable. Mais son orgueil ne put supporter l'idée qu'en cette immense contrée, d'autres peuples n'étaient pas sous son joug. Il partit donc à la conquête de ces pays Orientaux peuplés de sauvages et détruisit toutes les cités qui lui résistaient. Telle une vague insubmersible, il imposa sa royauté jusqu'au confins de l'Asie, plus loin que tous autres rois avant lui. Héphaïstion, le conseillant mieux que personne, fut aux côtés d'Alexandre lorsqu'il prit la décision très critiquée d'unir les cultures macédoniennes et perses. Il insista aussi pour que chaque sujet le désirant puisse, soit entrer à son service, soit recevoir une éducation digne de ce nom.

De ce fait, le roi aimé de tous le fut encore davantage par son nouveau peuple indigène.

Enfin, au terme d'une quête sans merci, Alexandre retrouva Darios qui avait été tué par ses hommes lors d'une mutinerie. Sa folle vengeance ne prit fin que lorsqu'on lui apporta la tête de son ultime ennemi et qu'il put enfin se proclamer souverain de toute l'Asie Occidentale. Mais sa soif de connaître et de posséder le monde ne fut pas pour autant étanchée. Durant cette période, Héphaïstion brilla aux côtés d'Alexandre et fut nommé par lui somatophylaque : garde du corps et membre primordiale de son conseil. Cela ne fit qu'accroître la jalousie dont il faisait déjà l'objet au sein des Compagnons.

C'est à Bactriane, en Perse, que le roi passa quelques mois avant de reprendre sa conquête. En ce lieu, lors d'une fête, il afficha sa passion pour Héphaïstion en l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant tous. Cet épisode fut consciemment oublié par les Compagnons, imputant l'emportement d'Alexandre à son excès de boisson.

Mais l'amour qui liait Héphaïstion et le roi, bien qu'inébranlable, allait bientôt connaître un obstacle de taille. Car âgé de bientôt trente ans, Alexandre se devait de prendre femme afin de perpétrer la descendance royale. Refusant d'écouter les recommandations de sa mère, qui demeurait toujours à Pella, et de son conseil, le roi décida d'épouser une jeune femme perse sans nom ni noblesse nommée Roxane. Il s'agissait d'une créature sauvage et violente mais Alexandre aima sa fougue et vit en elle une compagne assez forte pour engendrer un mâle digne de sa lignée.

Héphaïstion haït cette femme dés le premier regard. Était-ce la jalousie qui avait prit possession de lui on plutôt le fantôme d'un funeste présage ?

* * *

Bactriane en Perse, 327 avant JC.

La fête des noces d'Alexandre et de Roxane dura une journée entière. Le vin y coula à flot et la nourriture fut servie à profusion. La joie environnante était contagieuse et tous avaient la mine réjouie. Seule une âme chagrine se mêlait aux autres, un sourire éclatant dissimulant les tumultes de son cœur déchiré.

Héphaïstion avait toujours sentit le soleil poindre ou chuter. C'est pour cela que, sachant que le manteau de la nuit recouvrirait bientôt le ciel, il s'éclipsa dans ses quartiers afin d'y retrouver un peu de sérénité. Il avait toujours sut que le cœur d'Alexandre ne pourrait lui appartenir éternellement. Mais de le savoir sans y prêter attention et de le vivre réellement était bien différent. Toute la journée, il avait du faire bonne figure car en temps qu'ami proche d'Alexandre, il devait se réjouir qu'il trouve enfin une femme digne de lui. Cette hypocrisie inhabituelle l'avait épuisé et Héphaïstion se rendit compte que de mentir à l'homme qu'il aime était une épreuve terriblement difficile. Seulement, sa dévotion au roi lui interdisait de gâcher ce jour de fête par sa morosité. Sachant qu'à ce moment précis, Alexandre devait se préparer pour sa nuit de noce, une larme coula sur sa joue. L'effaçant d'un geste rageur, son regard azur cerné de noir, comme la coutume perse le voulait, se posa sur un morceau de tissu qui sommeillait sur son lit. S'asseyant là même où Alexandre l'avait rejoint la veille, il prit le petit morceau d'étoffe entre ses doigts puis le serra dans sa paume. Ce que ce paquet renfermait était un véritable trésor. Il l'avait troqué contre l'une de ses plus belles épées lors de leur passage en Egypte. Seulement, jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'en faire cadeau à Alexandre.

Jamais, avant ce soir… Oui, cette nuit était le moment où jamais de lui offrir ce présent.

Sortant précipitamment de ses appartements, Héphaïstion courut en direction de la chambre nuptiale. Il pria pour qu'Alexandre y soit seul. Croisant Antigone qui, totalement ivre, le serra dans ses bras et voulut l'inviter à se joindre à un jeu particulièrement débauché, Héphaïstion refusa puis lui demanda :

« Sais-tu où se trouve Alexandre ? »

« Ma foi oui, il vient tout juste de regagner sa chambre. »

« Et Roxane ? »

Pour toute réponse, Antigone pointa son doigt sur le mur d'enceinte. Tournant les yeux dans la direction qu'il indiquait, Héphaïstion y découvrit la jeune reine qui riait en compagnie de ses dames. Les battements affolés de son cœur s'apaisant, il remercia son ami puis continua son chemin. Étreignant toujours le paquet dans sa main, le jeune général se surprit à faire les cents pas devant la chambre d'Alexandre, n'osant entrer. D'habitude, s'était avec exaltation qu'il poussait le battant pour rejoindre son amant, mais aujourd'hui, un étrange malaise s'empara de lui. Préférant frapper au cas où son roi serait en compagnie d'un quelconque esclave, Héphaïstion entra doucement. Plongé dans la pénombre, seul sur son lit et uniquement vêtu d'une toge blanche, Alexandre fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le reconnut. Sachant que les murs avaient des oreilles, surtout dans ce palais, Héphaïstion posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'intimer au silence. Venant à sa rencontre, Alexandre le dévisagea et descella son chagrin. Quelques larmes restant accrochés à ses cils bruns, Héphaïstion tendit sa main et commença à déplier le tissu. Il laissa alors apparaître une magnifique bague en or ornée d'une grosse pierre ronde dont la teinte jaune ambrée rappelait celle du soleil à l'aube. Interloqué, Alexandre l'interrogea du regard. Héphaïstion esquissa un petit sourire puis déclara juste assez fort pour qu'il entende :

« Je l'ai acheté à un marchant en Egypte. Elle date d'une lointaine époque où les seuls dieux étaient le soleil et les étoiles. C'est ce que tu as toujours représenté pour moi. »

Tout en parlant, il saisit la bague et l'approcha de l'annulaire d'Alexandre. Ce fut avant de se rappeler qu'un autre anneau ornait déjà ce doigt depuis quelques heures. Contre toute attente, le roi ôta vivement son alliance puis la lança négligemment par-dessus son épaule. Surpris, Héphaïstion le fixa intensément. Le feu qui brûla dans ses prunelles de ténèbres lui fit comprendre que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, cela n'aurait pas été Roxane qu'il s'apprêterai à étreindre lors de sa nuit de noce. Passant donc la bague à l'opale d'ambre au doigt de son amant, imitant le geste que sa femme avait précédemment esquissé, Héphaïstion laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Où est donc passée cette époque où nous n'étions que deux, sans le devoir et la politique pour nous faire obstacle ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alexandre fit un pas en avant et se saisit des lèvres d'Héphaïstion. Cet unique baiser les menant au bord de l'extase, le jeune général prit instinctivement la direction du lit. Se laissant entraîner, le souverain oublia par la faute des caresses de son amant que Roxane devait bientôt le rejoindre. Alors qu'ils allaient basculer sur les peaux de bête qui recouvraient la couche, la bouche d'Héphaïstion voyageant sur la gorge d'Alexandre, la porte s'ouvrit. Restants figés de stupeur, les deux amants s'arrachèrent vivement à leur étreinte lorsqu'ils découvrirent Roxane, accompagnée de sa première dame. Son visage à la peau sombre se convulsant dans un mélange d'horreur et de rage, elle foudroya Héphaïstion du regard. Confus et meurtri de frustration, il croisa une dernière fois les yeux ténébreux d'Alexandre avant de quitter la pièce.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Héphaïstion perçut la voix sifflante de Roxane qui vociféra :

« C'est lui que tu aimes ? »

Sur un ton posé, Alexandre répondit tout simplement, comme si cela excusait tout :

« C'est Héphaïstion. »

Un bruit de coup lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait sans doute de lui asséner une gifle. Refusant de retourner se morfondre dans sa chambre, Héphaïstion rejoignit Cassandre, Ptolémée et Cléitos qui lui offrirent du vin et l'invitèrent à poursuivre avec eux le jeu auquel ils s'amusaient.

Lorsque Alexandre reprit sa route vers l'Est, toute sa suite l'accompagna. En plus de ses soldats et de sa femme, les savants, les médecins, les nobles et leurs compagnes se joignirent à lui, formant un immense cortège. Il apparut très vite à Héphaïstion que Roxane le méprisait avec encore plus de force que Cléitos, le jour où elle empoisonna son esclave et blessa son cheval. Elle espérait peut-être ainsi l'effrayer mais quoi qu'elle fasse, son époux demeura la plupart du temps avec son favori. En plus des journées qu'ils passaient à chevaucher ensemble, ils se retrouvaient également lors des nuits étoilées afin de contempler le ciel. Alexandre restait respectueux et dévoué envers Roxane, mais il l'avait depuis longtemps prévenu que ni elle ni personne en ce monde ne pourrait remplacer Héphaïstion auprès de lui.

Peu après leur départ vers les confins de l'Asie, Alexandre se leva un matin l'estomac barbouillé. Demandant de l'eau à un esclave, un enfant tremblant lui apporta une coupe et s'enfuit précipitamment. Pensant que la frayeur du garçon était causée par la présence d'Héphaïstion nu dans son lit, Alexandre ne prêta pas attention à la couleur verdâtre de l'eau. Jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son amant lorsque l'enfant partit à toutes jambes, le jeune général fronça les sourcils. A peine les lèvres d'Alexandre eurent-elles frôlés le liquide amer qu'un éclair de compréhension saisit Héphaïstion. S'emparant de la coupe avant que son amant n'ait pu en avaler une seule goutte, il la projeta sur le sol où elle alla s'écraser.

« Empoisonnée », déclara-t-il en réponse au regard alarmé d'Alexandre.

Se levant rapidement, le roi enfila une toge suivit d'Héphaïstion puis ils sortirent tous deux de la tente. Repérant l'enfant qui leur avait porté l'eau à quelques pas de là, ils s'en saisirent puis demandèrent :

« Qui ? »

Il s'avéra que ce complot contre Alexandre avait été fomenté par l'un de ses compagnons. Philotas, fils de Parménion, était un fervent opposant à la politique d'expansion d'Alexandre et il ne lui avait jamais pardonné la faiblesse du flan gauche qu'il avait occupé lors de la bataille d'Issos. Une fois jugé et exécuté pour haute trahison, les autres généraux d'Alexandre se partagèrent ses terres et Héphaïstion monta encore en grade pour devenir hipparque (chef d'une des hipparchies de cavaliers). Plus ils s'approchèrent de l'Inde, plus l'emprise d'Alexandre sur son royaume s'amenuisait. Car en l'étendant sans cesse, il en oubliait de consolider le centre. Son peuple en Grèce se souvenait à peine de son visage et ses hommes, épuisés par ses conquêtes incessantes, n'aspiraient plus qu'à regagner leur foyer. Dans cette période de trouble, la solitude d'Héphaïstion, jalousé par ses compagnons et celle d'Alexandre qui ne parvenait pas à concevoir d'héritier, ne fit que les rapprocher davantage. A présent, le roi délaissait la couche de sa femme, ne lui rendant que de très rares visites. Il n'y avait guère que Ptolémée ou Antigone pour rester aveuglément fidèle à leur souverain et son favori.

Aux frontières de l'Inde, une grande dispute éclata entre Héphaïstion et Cléitos qui, depuis peu, étaient devenus rivaux en tout. Leur altercation fut causée par le fait qu'Alexandre avait nommé son amant au poste de Chiliarque, le chef de la cavalerie des Compagnons. Ainsi, il devint le second de la hiérarchie macédonienne, prenant le poste que Cléitos occupait depuis la mort de Philippe.

Au début de l'année 326, l'Inde fut la conquête la plus lourde et difficile qui se présenta à Alexandre. Il dut faire face à un univers inconnu, où aucun homme civilisé n'avait jamais posé les pieds. Les peuples de ce pays se regroupaient en tribus primitives et il était grandement difficile de communiquer pacifiquement avec eux. Le temps fut également un titan que les troupes d'Alexandre durent combattre. Une pluie incessante tomba durant des mois, faisant périr nombres d'hommes de maladies du poumon ou encore d'épuisement. Mais malgré ces obstacles, le désir du roi de posséder ce pays rempli de mystères demeura intact. Seulement, de voir ses hommes commencer à perdre confiance en leur quête et de sentir des rébellions poindre, commença à ronger son esprit déjà heurté par la suspicion et la mort. Bientôt, le fait de ne pouvoir se désaltérer qu'avec du vin dans ce pays où l'eau était toxique ne l'aidant pas à raisonner correctement, Alexandre devint tourmenté. Proche de la folie, il était persuadé que tous allaient bientôt se retourner contre lui. Ce fut à cette période que la présence rassurante d'Héphaïstion à ses côtés sauva Alexandre. Car sans sa sagesse et l'honnêteté parfois éprouvante dont il faisait preuve à son égard, le roi aurait certainement perdu la raison. Le personnage que tous craignaient pour son autorité féroce se pelotonnait contre son amant dans l'intimité de leur tente. Il avait un besoin vital d'Héphaïstion. Il l'aimait. Il était le pilier sans lequel il aurait chuté. Les troubles d'Alexandre inquiétèrent beaucoup son favori qui veillait constamment sur lui d'un œil alerte. Dés qu'il sentait sa rage poindre ou sa folie éclater, Héphaïstion parvenait à ramener Alexandre à un semblant de raison en prononçant simplement son nom. Leur relation était devenue plus fusionnelle que jamais, un seul regard leur permettant de communiquer. Au cœur de cette dégénérescence du royaume, Roxane et Cléitos auraient pu s'allier pour détruire Héphaïstion. Mais la destruction du favori entraînant celle du roi, ils n'en firent rien.

Enfin, sa conquête de l'Inde se stabilisant, Alexandre et sa suite s'installèrent quelques semaines dans un palais Maïa où ils se reposèrent avant de continuer leur route. Ce fut lors d'une autre de ses fêtes où le vin exacerbe les émotions qu'une ultime dispute éclata entre Héphaïstion et Cléitos.

* * *

Cœur de l'Inde, 325 avant JC.

Alors que les festivités battaient leur plein, Cléitos n'eut de cesse d'observer Héphaïstion qui, se tenant toujours près du roi, semblait grandement s'amuser. De voir Alexandre se pencher sans cesse dans sa direction pour lui susurrer des choses à l'oreille l'écœurant, il finit par reporter son attention sur la sublime créature à la beauté sauvage qui dansait presque nue face à lui. Seulement, même les attraits pourtant nombreux de cette femme ne purent lui faire oublier cette sourde colère qui grondait en lui depuis trop longtemps. Ainsi, lorsque le Roi se retira en compagnie de Roxane, laissant Héphaïstion seul depuis des mois, Cléitos sauta sur l'occasion. S'approchant en titubant du favori qui buvait un verre de vin et discutait politique avec Ptolémée, l'ancien soldat de Philippe l'interpella d'une voix moqueuse :

« N'es-tu pas triste qu'Alexandre ne te fasse pas l'honneur de son lit ce soir Héphaïstion ? »

Sursautant, il fit doucement volte face. Le regard haineux qu'il braqua sur Cléitos le fit frissonner. Mais l'alcool lui redonnant courage, il poursuivit :

« N'éprouves-tu donc aucune honte ? »

« Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? » Répondit Héphaïstion en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine musclée, son visage reflétant une hautaine fierté.

Ptolémée, qui ne connaissait que trop bien le tempérament querelleur de Cléitos et celui passionné d'Héphaïstion, devina bien vite que cette altercation allait mal tourner.

« Mes amis, calmez-vous voyons… » tempéra-t-il.

Mais le favori du roi le coupa :

« Non mon cher Ptolémée ! Je désir savoir ce que Cléitos me reproche. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence, puis l'aîné des Compagnons s'écria :

« Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne dois ton poste actuelle qu'à l'affection que te porte Alexandre ! Il n'y a aucun honneur dans ta gloire ! »

Accusant le coup en esquissant un petit sourire sarcastique, Héphaïstion baissa les yeux avant de rétorquer :

« La jalousie et la boisson t'égarent Cléitos. Rappel toi cette journée où je te sauvai la vie au péril de la mienne à Gaugamèle. L'ample cicatrice qui barre à présent mon torse est l'une des nombreuses preuves que ma gloire sur les champs de bataille est aussi grande que la tienne. »

Sentant ses doigts picoter d'impatience à l'idée de brandir son glaive et de faire taire celui qui se tenait face à lui, Cléitos vociféra :

« Quand bien même je reconnais ton héroïsme, quelle estime de toi peux-tu bien éprouver en sachant que tu dois ta renommée aux gâteries que tu prodigues dans un lit ? »

Cette dernière exclamation fit cesser toutes les conversations alentour. La totalité de la cour mêlée de macédoniens de perses et d'indiens se tourna alors dans leur direction et la musique cessa. Se dévisageant avec une rage grandissante, les deux soldats dégainèrent leur épée d'un même geste puis se mirent en garde.

« En plus de m'insulter, tu remets en question le bon sens d'Alexandre ! » S'exclama Héphaïstion, piqué au vif par l'allusion que Cléitos venait de faire à la facette de sa vie privée à laquelle il tenait le plus.

« Alors venge ton honneur et celui de ton amant, ainsi nous verrons lequel d'entre nous est le meilleur guerrier ! » Tonna Cléitos, ses yeux humide d'ivresse s'exorbitant de folie.

Alors qu'Antigone et Cassandre se précipitèrent pour arrêter leurs amis, les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit terrifiant. Reculant face à la férocité du combat, les Compagnons les prièrent de retrouver leur sang froid. Mais c'était trop tard. Se montrant aussi habile l'un que l'autre, Héphaïstion et Cléitos furent portés par leur brûlante rage et se battirent avec une rare violence. Leur glaive fendit leur chair à plusieurs reprises, répandant leur sang sur le sol de pierre noir. Trop accaparés par le drame qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, les soldats ne virent pas Ptolémée s'éclipser. Épuisés au terme de seulement quelques minutes de combat à cause de l'énergie folle que consumait leur haine, Héphaïstion et Cléitos brandirent leur épée au-dessus de leur tête, s'en allant frapper. Mais à peine purent-il abaisser leurs lames que la voix tonitruante d'Alexandre raisonna dans la pièce :

« Assez ! »

Stoppant leur geste, les deux combattants tournèrent les talons pour faire face au roi. Son regard ténébreux chargé de colère les figea. Un silence pesant retombant sur l'assistance, tous attendirent que le courroux du souverain éclate.

« Que signifie tout cela ? Depuis quand se bat-on au sein d'une même armée ? » S'enquit-il sur un ton si autoritaire que Cléitos rentra instinctivement sa tête dans ses épaules.

Seul Héphaïstion resta aussi serein que si Alexandre venait de leur proposer un verre de vin.

« Il s'agit d'un simple désaccord que l'alcool à accrut mon roi », répondit Antigone, ne souhaitant pas que la véritable raison du combat soit énoncée.

Lui et les autres Compagnons savaient quelle jalouse haine Cléitos avait toujours éprouvé envers Héphaïstion. De plus, nul ne désirait encore envenimer les relations récemment difficiles qu'entretenaient le général et son roi. En effet, depuis peu, Cléitos avait la fâcheuse habitude de comparer Alexandre à son défunt père, prétendant que Philippe aurait depuis longtemps abandonné cette quête insensée pour permettre à ses hommes de rentrer en Macédoine. Ceci irritant fortement Alexandre, il n'était pas rare d'entendre Cléitos faire mention du roi depuis longtemps tombé comme une figure à laquelle Alexandre devrait davantage ressembler.

Et aujourd'hui, de voir qu'il osait s'attaquer à son favori semblait venir à bout de sa patience.

N'étant pas dupe, le roi dévisagea un instant Héphaïstion puis lut dans ses yeux quelle était la cause réelle de cette nouvelle dispute. Descendant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de ses hommes d'un pas lent et assuré, Alexandre fit face à Cléitos et la défia du regard.

« Ton attitude m'exaspère mon ami. Quand cesseras-tu de chercher querelle à tous ceux qui ne pensent pas de la même manière que toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un calme effrayant.

Inclinant respectueusement la tête devant le roi, il tenta de s'expliquer.

« Pardonne-moi Alexandre, mais le différent qui m'oppose à Héphaïstion… »

« N'a pas à être réglé en publique et à la pointe d'un glaive! » Le coupa-t-il vivement. « Prend garde Cléitos… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour lui signifier qu'il le regretterait amèrement.

« Que la fête continue mes amis ! Une tournée de vin générale pour nous faire oublier ce fâcheux incident ! » Décida Alexandre.

La musique et les conversations reprirent donc. Se tournant vers Héphaïstion, le roi grinça des dents à la vue de sa joue balafrée. Saisissant doucement le visage ensanglanté de son amant entre ses mains, il lui souffla :

« Viens, allons soigner ceci. »

Lui répondant par un demi-sourire, Héphaïstion monta les escaliers à sa suite. Mais à peine eurent-ils atteint le haut des marches que la voix forte de Cléitos s'écria :

« Que je prenne garde à quoi Alexandre ? »

Faisant volte face, le roi fusilla son général du regard. Mais l'alcool lui ayant fait perdre tout bon sens, il ajouta malgré le courroux de son souverain :

« Il est temps que tous sachent que le Roi des rois est gouverné par des tendances malsaines ! Ton père te l'avait pourtant dit, il ne faut surtout pas confondre sa passion et son devoir. Or ta folle envie de tout conquérir et ton inclination envers Héphaïstion sont des obstacles à ton règne. Tu délaisses ton royaume et ta femme en leur nom ! Philippe aurait honte de toi ! »

Blessé dans son orgueil et dans son âme par ses paroles assassines, Alexandre fut incapable de contrôler la pulsion meurtrière qui le saisit. Regardant ses soldats et persuadé de voir en eux le reflet du mépris qui régnait dans le regard de Cléitos en cet instant, il se saisit de l'épée d'Héphaïstion et se jeta sur son général dans un rugissement de rage. Sans la rapidité d'Héphaïstion et de Ptolémée, Alexandre aurait tué Cléitos de sang froid.

« Mutinerie ! » Hurla-t-il, ses yeux de ténèbres sombrant dans la folie. « Qui est avec lui ? Qui pense comme lui ? »

Une terrifiante confusion s'empara alors de tous les convives et sans la présence d'Héphaïstion, qui prit Alexandre contre lui pour l'éloigner de la foule, d'autres que Cléitos auraient certainement été blessé.

Le portant presque jusqu'à sa chambre, que Roxane avait quitté lorsque Ptolémée était venu les prévenir de la situation, Héphaïstion laissa le roi s'effondrer sur son lit. Toujours au cœur de son violent délire, Alexandre pleurait et hurlait, frappant son matelas avec l'épée comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Passablement alarmé par l'état d'aliénation de son amant, qui n'avait jamais encore prit de telles proportions, Héphaïstion s'approcha doucement de lui. Lorsqu'il lui ôta l'arme des mains, Alexandre le regarda comme s'il était un étranger. Puis peu à peu, ses prunelles retrouvèrent leur feu tempéré et, s'effondrant entre les bras de son favori, le roi plongea dans un sommeil torturé. Héphaïstion le veilla toute la nuit et à son réveil, Alexandre, enfin conscient de ses actes, décida d'exiler Cléitos en Macédoine afin que jamais plus il ne le revoie.

Accompagné des vétérans de la cavalerie, le général partit, ayant commis sa plus grande erreur. Car suite à ce jour, la confiance d'Alexandre en ses hommes s'amoindrit et encore une fois, seule la voix d'Héphaïstion lui parvenait au travers des brumes de sa folie. L'épisode de l'exil de Cléitos resta dans les mémoires, car il fut à l'origine d'un grand mouvement de mécontentement au sein de l'armée d'Alexandre.

Et celui qui avait été aimé de tous ne le fut plus…

Car en effet, voulant joindre le bout du monde et les océans de la rive indienne, le roi désira pousser encore plus avant leur chevauchée. Épuisés et contrariés, les troupes le suivirent mais n'aspirèrent qu'à un retour prochain à Babylone.

Ce fut au commencement l'an 324 avant JC, à la veille de la plus sanglante et la plus meurtrière des batailles que connu Alexandre, que Ptolémée, Cassandre et Antigone, ainsi que Cratère, fidèle combattant du roi depuis ses débuts, lui firent part de la colère de leurs hommes. La plupart d'entre eux avaient vu périr plus de compatriotes que dans aucune autre armée et leur profonde envie de revoir leur famille les désespérait. Ayant toujours été à l'écoute de ses troupes afin qu'elles donnent le meilleur qu'elles-mêmes durant les batailles, Alexandre fut fort attristé et déçu de voir qu'elles ne lui portaient plus cette confiance aveugle que tous lui accordaient au début de son règne. Son esprit, rongé par de tumultueuses ombres, le poussa à refuser à ses hommes le privilège de retourner chez eux avant qu'ils eurent atteint l'océan. Cette décision fut bien mal accueillit, même Héphaïstion mit tout son cœur dans ses paroles lorsqu'il demanda à Alexandre de rebrousser chemin.

Mais la décision du roi était irrévocable et ils se battirent.

Était-ce pour le punir de sa cruauté envers ses troupes que les dieux s'acharnèrent ainsi contre Alexandre lors de cette bataille ? Car elle fut la plus traumatisante qu'il vécut. Face à eux ne se trouvaient pas uniquement des milliers d'hommes munis de lances acérées et de pointes empoisonnées. Il y eut également des dizaines d'éléphants monstrueux montés par des sauvages assoiffés de sang. Leurs défenses et leurs pattes gigantesques tuèrent plus d'hommes et broyèrent davantage d'os que durant toutes les batailles qu'Alexandre remporta. Lui-même, poussé par son fol orgueil, livra un duel contre l'une de ses créatures à la peau aussi épaisse que du cuir. Durant cet affrontement, le roi fut grièvement blessé et sans la présence de son fidèle destrier qui se dressa face aux opposants pour le protéger, il serait certainement mort. Lorsqu'il vit Alexandre chuter aux pieds de l'éléphant, Héphaïstion voulut se porter à son secours. Mais dans sa hâte, il ne vit pas cette lance qui transperça sa cuisse, l'immobilisant au sol. Une fois la lutte achevée, les soldats emmenèrent Alexandre hors du champ de bataille en le portant sur leur bouclier. Dans un état second de terreur et de douleur, il perçut le regard azur d'Héphaïstion qui, évacué à ses côtés, saisit sa main pour ne plus la relâcher. D'avoir faillit perdre la vie ainsi que celle de son amant à cause de sa folie, Alexandre, une fois remit sur pied, prit la décision de rentrer à Babylone.

Et le roi tant honnit fut célébré par ces soldats qui louèrent sa clémence...

Le voyage du retour fut dur et éprouvant. Ils passèrent par une suite de déserts qui tuèrent encore davantage d'hommes, mais une fois revenus en leur cité, tous furent vénérés comme des dieux pour le courage dont ils avaient fait preuve durant ces sept dernières années de croisade. La période de paix et de prospérité qui s'en suivit ne dura que quelques mois, mais elle permit à Alexandre et Héphaïstion de se retrouver. Car les temps de guerre, bien qu'aillant renforcer leur lien, ne leur avait pas permis de vivre librement leur amour. Retrouvant cette fougue et cette insouciance dont ils avaient jouit dans leur prime jeunesse, ils ne virent pas de quel œil jaloux Roxane les contemplait. Ils auraient pourtant du prévoir qu'à force de se comparer à Achille et Patrocle, ils s'en allaient connaître le même sort funeste. Le destin se joua à nouveau d'eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Ecbatane, cité proche de Babylone, où ils passèrent quelques semaines de repos.

* * *

Ecbatane, le 9 novembre 324 avant JC.

Encore une fois, le soleil au zénith fut le seul à percevoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'Héphaïstion. Ses rayons amoindris frôlèrent les deux corps nus qui se mouvaient alors que la cité se paraît de flambeaux.

Lorsque l'éclat du jour eut disparut pour faire place à la douce nuit, Alexandre enlaça son amant puis le dévisagea un instant. Héphaïstion avait clôt ses yeux mais ne dormait pas pour autant. Sa main, qui jouait à l'instant même avec la bague d'ambre qu'il avait offert au roi lors de son mariage le prouvait.

« Tu ne l'as jamais quitté depuis ce jour », fit remarquer Héphaïstion en découvrant son regard azur pour fixer Alexandre.

« Il faudrait d'abord me tuer. Si par malheur on me la ravit un jour, ce serait à mon cadavre car je ne la céderai pour rien au monde. »

Cette réponse émut Héphaïstion qui posa ses lèvres sur celle du roi avant que celui-ci ne se relève.

« Où vas-tu ? » L'interrogea son favori en se redressant sur un coude.

« Les affaires m'appellent », répondit simplement Alexandre en poussant un soupir d'ennui.

« En pleine nuit ? » S'étonna Héphaïstion, se saisissant du plateau de victuailles qu'un esclave lui avait apporté quelques heures plus tôt et qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

« Le devoir ne dort jamais et notre chère Ptolémée attend le rapport des troupes que je dois rédiger depuis bientôt une semaine. Je ne peux plus repousser l'échéance », lui expliqua Alexandre en approchant sa main d'une grappe de raisin.

Mais Héphaïstion éloigna vivement le plateau et déclara, la mine boudeuse :

« Si tu veux de sustenter, il te faudra revenir avant le lever du soleil. »

Éclatant de rire, le roi promit de faire vite s'il lui assurait que cette grappe de raisin attendrait son retour.

« Elle attendra », assura Héphaïstion, versant un peu d'eau dans son vin et avalant le tout d'une seule gorgée.

Embrassant son amant avant de le quitter, Alexandre ne prit pas garde au goût étrangement amère des lèvres de son favori. Il aurait pourtant du y reconnaître l'odeur d'une liqueur qu'on lui avait dors et déjà présenté quelques années plus tôt…

Plus la coupe de fruit se vida et l'eau se mêla au vin, plus Héphaïstion se sentit mal. Imputant la douloureuse crampe qui saisit soudain son ventre à son excès de boisson et de nourriture, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il tenta d'apaiser la vive souffrance qui envahit rapidement tout son corps en avalant quelques verres de cette eau traîtresse. Mais plus il but, plus son état empira. Bientôt, Héphaïstion vit son corps se recouvrir de frissons. Ayant des difficultés à reprendre son souffle, il s'empara des chaudes couvertures pour s'en recouvrir.

Le sommeil voulut l'emporter, mais Héphaïstion, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer un mot tant il avait mal, se bâtit contre lui. La nuit était douce, mais il était glacé… Le silence était apaisant, mais il le trouva mortel… Le soleil s'en allait se lever, mais pour la première fois, il ne le sentit pas…

Respectant la promesse qu'il avait faite à Héphaïstion, ce fut avant que l'aube ne pointe qu'Alexandre poussa la porte de la chambre de son favori. Mais son ardeur mourut lorsqu'il le découvrit recroquevillé et grelottant au pied de son lit. Dans sa hâte d'aller prévenir quelqu'un, Héphaïstion avait chuté et avait été incapable de se relever. Sentant son cœur s'affoler, Alexandre se précipita aux pieds de son amant. Un mince sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres d'Héphaïstion lorsqu'il reconnut son roi, il souffla entre deux convulsions de douleur :

« Il semble que les fruits de ce plateau n'étaient pas si bons que cela. »

Restant un instant figé d'horreur devant la pâleur de la peau habituellement dorée d'Héphaïstion, Alexandre le prit dans ses bras pour le remettre dans son lit. S'allongeant à ses côtés, il le sentit immédiatement se blottir contre lui afin de profiter de sa chaleur.

« Tu es si froid », fit remarquer Alexandre en posant ses lèvres sur le front d'Héphaïstion.

Il eut alors l'impression d'embrasser un visage de glace. Le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer tant il était inquiet, le roi sentit qu'il était trempé de sueur. Jamais encore de toute sa vie le grand Alexandre n'avait éprouvé une telle frayeur. Même au cœur des batailles, lorsque la mort le frôlait. D'habitude, c'était Héphaïstion qui le soutenait, qui le ramenait à la raison où qui calmait ses crises de folie. Héphaïstion avait toujours été plus fort que lui… Mais aujourd'hui, son pilier s'effondrait et la simple idée qu'il puisse ne plus jamais se relever gorgea ses yeux ténébreux de brûlantes larmes.

« Je vais chercher le médecin », prévint Alexandre en prenant le visage blafard de son amant entre ses mains.

Le couvrant de toutes les peaux qu'il put trouver, le roi quitta un instant la chambre d'Héphaïstion pour courir chez le guérisseur.

La frénésie qui s'en suivit réveilla les quelques Compagnons qui dormaient dans des chambres voisines à celle d'Héphaïstion. Faisant les cents pas face au lit où son favori reposait, examiné par le médecin, Alexandre se tordait les mains, son cœur battant avec tant de vigueur que sa poitrine fut bientôt douloureuse. Il se devait d'étouffer les sanglots de profonde terreur qui le submergeaient à chaque fois qu'il entendait les râles d'agonie que poussait Héphaïstion. Le guérisseur avait beau lui faire avaler ses breuvages et implorer les dieux au-dessus de lui, l'état du jeune favori du roi ne fit que s'aggraver. Plongé dans une transe de douleur atroce, Héphaïstion se crut perdu au cœur d'une tempête glaciale, les ombres qui gravitaient autour de lui volant peu à peu ce qui lui restait de vie.

Lorsque l'aube parut, éclatante et merveilleuse, le médecin abandonna le chevet du mourant pour s'approcher du roi.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Hier encore il allait parfaitement bien », s'enquit Alexandre, son regard ne pouvant quitter le corps frémissant d'Héphaïstion.

« Je n'ai aucune explication mon seigneur. Toutes mes herbes y sont passées, pourtant son état reste inchangé », répondit le guérisseur.

Son angoisse se muant en rage, Alexandre saisit l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui par le col de son habit puis hurla, ses yeux brillants d'une douleur démente:

« Incapable ! S'il meurt, tu le suivras dans la tombe ! Retourne auprès de lui et sauve-le ! Je te l'ordonne ! »

Ptolémée et Cassandre réussirent à calmer leur souverain qui laissa retomber le médecin apeuré sur le sol. Se fut tremblant et grelottant d'appréhension que le guérisseur déclara :

« Mais mon roi, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Rien ne peut plus le sauver à présent si ce n'est un miracle. »

« Dans ce cas sortez ! Sortez tous ! Je suis le fils de Zeus ! Qui mieux que moi peut accomplir un miracle ? » Ordonna Alexandre en accourant au chevet d'Héphaïstion, son regard perdu dans les méandres de son chagrin.

Obéissant au roi, les Compagnons et le médecin refermèrent la porte derrière eux puis le silence retomba sur le palais. Dévisageant Alexandre avec tendresse, comme sous l'emprise d'un doux poison, Héphaïstion prit soudain conscience de l'affreuse réalité. Il allait mourir… Il allait abandonner Alexandre… Tout comme Patrocle, il périrait dans les bras de son amant…

« Je vais mieux », mentit-il alors qu'une ombre de glace venait se saisir de son âme.

Le sourire qu'il esquissa sembla rassurer Alexandre qui, allongé à ses côtés, couvrait son visage de baisers.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir Héphaïstion, pas si tu désirs que je survive », lui murmura le roi, les abondantes larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues inondant le visage d'Héphaïstion.

Conscient qu'il était inutile de nier les faits, aussi effroyables soient-ils, le jeune homme aux yeux couleur azur saisit la main de son roi puis la porta à ses lèvres. Baisant cet anneau qui symbolisait leur amour mieux que n'importe quel mariage aurait pu le faire, il avoua d'une voix malingre :

« J'ai peur pour toi une fois que je ne serais plus là. »

Le son rauque qui sortit de la gorge d'Héphaïstion lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration alarma encore davantage Alexandre qui ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. Il guettait le moindre signe de faiblesse de la part de son amant, voulant défier cette mort qui approchait. Il la supplierait alors de tout lui reprendre ; ses hommes, ses terres et même sa couronne de laurier. Car son existence n'avait plus aucun sans la présence d'Héphaïstion à ses côtés.

Il était Héphaïstion et Héphaïstion était Alexandre…

« Je ne suis rien sans toi », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il sentit alors son amant sourire contre sa joue avant qu'il ne soit prit d'une terrifiante quinte de toux qui sembla déchirer sa fois que cette crise fut passée, Héphaïstion fut plus faible que jamais, son teint lactescent rehaussant la noirceur des cernes violacés qui entourait son regard si bleu. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de son ultime instant sur cette terre, Héphaïstion murmura dans un souffle :

« Je t'aime, Alexandre. »

Ce dernier, ne pouvant supporter de voir ce feu tant chérit périr dans les yeux de son amant, se pencha sur lui et unit leurs lèvres d'un dernier baiser. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne perçut plus le souffle d'Héphaïstion s'échapper de sa bouche glacée qu'Alexandre releva la tête. Dévisageant avec ardeur le moindre trait de son visage dont la mort avait figé la beauté, le roi saisit la tête de son amant et l'enfouit dans son cou. Respirant à plein poumon l'odeur opiacée de ses cheveux, il réalisa alors qu'Héphaïstion était mort et qu'il avait tout emporté avec lui.

Son âme, son cœur, sa chair... tout.

Ses sanglots gémissants étouffés par les lèvres de son amour défunt qu'il embrassait inlassablement, comme pour leur insuffler un nouveau souffle de vie, Alexandre rugit soudain. La terrible plainte qui sortit de sa gorge se répercuta dans les moindres recoins du palais. Déchirant et empli d'un chagrin insupportable, ce hurlement agit comme un éclair de foudre sur les Compagnons qui entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils y découvrirent alors Alexandre, serrant le corps sans vie d'Héphaïstion contre lui et le berçant dans ses bras tout en lui susurrant des paroles inaudibles. L'ombre de profonde folie qui flottait tout autour d'Alexandre fut accentuée par la présence du médecin parmi les Compagnons. Lorsqu'il le vit, le roi se précipita dans sa direction, relâchant le cadavre qui retomba sur le lit tel un pantin désarticulé. Saisissant une épée, Alexandre la pointa sous la gorge du guérisseur puis hurla :

« Qu'il soit exécuté sur-le-champ ! »

Le pauvre homme fut alors conduit hors de la chambre, ses cris se perdant dans les couloirs du palais. S'approchant doucement du souverain dont les yeux injectés de sang laissaient échapper un flot constant de larmes, Ptolémée fit signe à Cassandre et Antigone qui prirent la direction du lit afin d'y récupérer le corps d'Héphaïstion. Mais, à peine eurent-ils fait un pas qu'Alexandre les devança. D'un bond, il se pelotonna contre le cadavre de son amant et menaça :

« Vous le haïssiez ! Tous ! Vous étiez jaloux de mon amour pour lui alors vous l'avez tué ! Ne le touchez pas, sinon je vous tue de mes mains ! Maintenant sortez ! Laissez-nous ! »

« Mais Alexandre », répondit Cassandre d'une voix douce. « Héphaïstion est mort, nous devons l'emporter afin d'honorer son trépas et lui donner une sépulture descente. »

Serrant toujours la dépouille de son favori comme un enfant jaloux refusant de rendre son bien, le roi tonna :

« Non ! Laissez-nous ! »

La douleur et la folie qui régnait dans les yeux d'Alexandre ne leur laissant pas le choix, ils partirent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau seul avec Héphaïstion, Alexandre l'allongea puis posa sa tête sur son torse, cherchant à y percevoir le moindre battement de cœur. Il pria pendant des heures, embrassant et étreignant son amant pour tenter de lui redonner vie. Mais rien n'y fit.

Le destin s'était joué d'Alexandre, lui ravissant ce à quoi il tenait le plus alors qu'il était à la tête du monde.

Il pleura sans cesse durant trois jours et trois nuits, refusant de dormir, de boire ou de manger. Ce fut uniquement parce qu'il finit par s'évanouir de faiblesse qu'on put emporter le corps d'Héphaïstion. Et alors qu'Alexandre se réveilla, sortant d'une semaine d'un coma fiévreux, la main de fer qui s'abattit sur son cœur lui fit comprendre que lui aussi était mort. Il avait périt au même instant qu'Héphaïstion, à l'aube, alors qu'ils avaient échangé leur dernier baiser.

Nul ne sut jamais ce qui avait eut raison du favori du roi. Alexandre fit examiner la grappe de raisin que son amant lui avait réservé avant de mourir ainsi que son vin. Seulement, nul ne pensa à regarder ce que contenait l'eau…

Alexandre, persuadé que l'assassin était l'un de ses proches, accusa Roxane qui était celle qui jalousait le plus Héphaïstion. Ainsi, à partir de ce jour, malgré le fait qu'il apprit qu'elle était enfin enceinte, Alexandre ne toucha plus jamais à sa femme, refusant même de la revoir. Il soupçonna également que quelques de ses généraux aient pu former une alliance contre son favori, mais son absence de preuve le poussa à stopper ses investigations. La raison officielle du trépas d'Héphaïstion au jeune âge de trente trois ans fut la suivante : une fièvre causée par une indisposition à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté assez attention depuis leur retour d'Inde. Ne pouvant venger la mort de son amant qui n'était plus là pour le tempérer, Alexandre s'enfonça chaque jour davantage dans les méandres de sa folie. Pendant ces nuits où le souvenir d'Héphaïstion le hantait, le roi le pria inlassablement de revenir, cherchant la chaleur de son corps dans les ténèbres. Seulement, il était bel et bien mort et malgré le fait qu'il ne put jamais l'accepter, Alexandre finit par permettre que l'on rende son cadavre à la terre qui l'avait fait naître. Le jour de ses obsèques, Alexandre fit raser l'acropole et les remparts d'Ecbatane, cet acte symbolisant l'effroyable destruction qu'avait provoquée sa mort en son âme. En signe de deuil, le roi jeta ses armes dans le bûcher qui emporta la dépouille mortelle d'Héphaïstion, ainsi que l'habit royal qu'il avait porté lors de son entrée à Babylone. Tous furent surpris de le voir ensuite imiter Achille lors de la mort de Patrocle, en coupant ses cheveux. Ses longes boucles couleur miel allèrent rejoindre ce feu dont la teinte rappelait celle de l'aube. Les funérailles d'Héphaïstion furent grandioses, dignes de celles d'un souverain. En son honneur, Alexandre organisa des jeux et des fêtes à en perdre la tête. Le temps du deuil, les feux sacrés furent éteints à travers tout l'empire, un honneur habituellement réservé aux grands rois. Afin de glorifier Héphaïstion, Alexandre fit bâtir un majestueux tombeau à Babylone où les restes de son amant reposèrent.

Les mois qui suivirent furent les plus sombres que connu le règne de cet immense monarque que fut Alexandre. Inconsolable, il sombra peu à peu dans un gouffre de ténèbres d'où il ne ressortit jamais. Peut-être que ses troupes en eurent assez d'être gouvernées par ce roi devenu misérable et ayant perdu toute passion. Il est aussi probable que ce destin qui aime temps se jouer des hommes prit à nouveau Alexandre comme cible. Quoi qu'il en soit, huit mois après la mort d'Héphaïstion, le roi périt de cette même fièvre qui avait emporté son amant.

Le trépas de l'un fut-il le présage de la mort de l'autre ? Nul ne le sut jamais mais la question fut mainte fois posées.

En réalité, lorsque Alexandre mourut, son dernier geste ayant été de baiser cette bague qu'Héphaïstion lui avait offerte, n'était-il pas déjà mort depuis longtemps ? Fut-il un simple spectre durant les derniers mois de sa vie ? Ses hommes n'en parlèrent jamais mais beaucoup le pensèrent. Car, comme leur légende le suggère, qu'était Alexandre sans Héphaïstion, héros de l'ombre ?

Désirant respecter les dernières volontés de leur souverain et ami, les Compagnons survivants organisèrent les mêmes festivités que lors du trépas d'Héphaïstion. Et Alexandre le Grand, Roi des rois, le plus grand conquérant de tous les temps, rejoint alors son amant au cœur de ce temple qui les unit dans la mort comme il l'avait été durant toute leur vie.

Les combats qui s'en suivirent afin de se partager les royaumes conquis ne sont que des détails. Car à la fin, les Compagnons régnèrent tous sur des terres qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu posséder sans Alexandre et son désir insensé de libérer et posséder le monde.

Au cours de l'Histoire, ce roi fut considéré tantôt comme un fou, un tyran, un ivrogne cruel et sans cœur, tantôt comme une figure du pouvoir, de la passion et de la liberté. Mais malgré les critiques, qu'elles soient mensonges ou vérités, Alexandre reste avant tout le plus grand des conquérants, le plus grand des Roi. Et bien que le nom d'Héphaïstion soit parfois oublié, il reste encré dans la légende de ce souverain jamais égalé. Car Alexandre fut peut-être dément et orgueilleux, mais il fut avant tout un homme guidé par ses passions. Ainsi, jamais plus Héphaïstion ne doit être ignoré car il fut et restera ce héros de l'ombre qui entre toutes, fut la première et véritable passion d'Alexandre.

**FIN**


End file.
